With the Internet rapidly developing and e-commerce gradually becoming a necessity, all kinds of e-commerce websites have been rapidly emerging.
The inventors of the present disclosure observed the following in the research and practices of the existing technologies: when it comes to large e-commerce website, e-commerce transaction systems generally store transaction data in its database. Moreover, there are tens of millions of database operations daily. Due to the need for real-time data accounting (also known as data statistics) and updates, the operation of database must be continuous and non-stop. If such real-time data accounting takes place directly in the e-commerce transaction system database, a large burden would be placed on the server(s) of the e-commerce transaction system. This could affect normal transactions, and during extreme cases, it may even cause the database to crash and the entire website to become unavailable to users.